


Alone

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I tried to write a happy drabble but this came out instead, kind of angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been alone, no matter what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I meant to write a nice little happy drabble so I could get in the writing mood to work on my bigger projects, but this came out instead. It short and I don't really like it, but my best friend/beta shrieked at me and then told me to post it, so here it is, I guess. I will also be posting it on my writing blog (sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!

He had led a lonely life. His father never had time for him, the assistant couldn’t exactly be his friend, and it wasn’t like he was about to get all chummy with his bodyguard. His father’s demands: never getting to go to school, rarely being able to leave his own home, having his only focuses be his career and his studies, they took a toll on him.

Then he received a gift. It was possibly the best gift he’d gotten in his short 15 years, even though it seemed small to everyone else. They didn’t even spare a glance at the silver ring glinting in the sunlight, the shining key to his freedom. He let the mask it provided, the thing someone else might see as a cage, set him free. 

Not only that, but because of this gift, he wasn’t alone anymore. He could never be alone again, because she was always there. The brilliant girl with the bluebell eyes; his first friend. No, his first love. She was the greatest part about being free.

But his freedom came with a price, it came with it’s own cage. He could never have her because she would never remove the mask.

And so he consigned himself to loneliness yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story, and constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.


End file.
